Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse: Episode 1
Characters Anti-Anathium *Titan Princes Anathium *Anathemus *Dao *Lord Shiny Part 1: The Beginning HERESY That was the message shouted. It was not truly a shout for no words were used, instead it was a 'sound' that vibrated across the skin of existence, In distance universes suns would go super nova for no discernible reason. Skies blackened, volcanoes erupted, and constellations shifted. The one that said this word was a giant in black armor, radiating darkness. He and other giants of creation stood before a massive castle, resting in a starry void of blue and purple particles of energy. HERESY Shouted a giant, an Egyptian style with a cat's head, and stars for eyes. HERESY Shouted a giantess, who normally radiated love and warmth. HERESY Shouted a great giant bearing a hammer. HERESY Shouted a starry black figure hidden beneath a cloak. HERESY Shouted a great knight in gold and silver. HERESY Shouted a giant of green chaotic flames, held in the shape of a man by chaotic black armor. HERESY Shouted a figure covered in wrappings and hieroglyphs, with a unique scyth and a head like a Xenomorph's. HERESY Shouted a red giant with a cape and hair of red, a marble face, and a golden crown and protectors on his chest. HERESY Shouted a blue giantess. Her face was marble, her hair were locks of still water, and she wore a silver crown, and silver and blue robes. She turned to her brother, the red giant of flames and spoke. "Bring the hammer." He nodded and departed into the castle behind them all, while she turned back to 'it'. Their continuous shouting had been towards one creature, a silver giant in red armor, cubic, crimson and golden. He had purple hair, and sickly green eyes, and now it was on its knees shattered. Its armor was smashed open, gashes and wounds appeared all over it, revealing not only a sickly green, glowing sludge but the black blighted flesh of an Eldritch thing. It looked like a something decomposing but somehow still functioning. Half of the thing's face had been blown off, its fingers were twisted its limbs broken, and the right side of its face had been blown off while its eyes had been turned to sickly green mush. Pieces of his armor, which had not been blown off had been rammed into his flesh, causing more bleeding. It was trying to talk, but its mouth was filled with its own blood. it tried to speak telepathically but its wits were too scrambled to make a coherent thought, assuming these Olympian entities even wanted to listen. Now it was broken, physically, mentally, and even its soul was cracked by their attacks. Before him was a great number of these beings, effective gods, many had shouted, 'heresy', others turned away with disgust, and many attacked him with more conventional means. The end result was his state now, while his body was still trying to heal. "Please..." said the intruder, his throat now healed. His left eye opened, still bloody but could take in his surroundings. "I am one of you, I am like you...!" For all their myriad faces, all their different features and forms, their hatred was universal and even the densest of fools, the most spectacular of idiots, or retarded of hooligans could see the utter contempt, disgust, and pure, pure hatred sent his way. It was a combined emotion so strong he could feel his skin burning as smoke rose up, and he screamed in pain. This was when the red giant came back. He came carrying a warhammer. Its head was crystal in the rough shape of the type hammer head warhammer typically had. A metal strap rose from the shaft, and joined at the head. The handle was black, like the black between the stars, and the hammer itself shined like a sun. "You are heresy...!" said the red giant "You are an affront to nature, an affront to the proper order of things, an affront to us! You are not one of us, you are our enemy, and that which is our enemy we destroy, for that which does not become part of the one, becomes one with the void!" He raised the hammer and slammed it down in the face of the intruder. It was the joy of every giant there that day, when the intruder screamed as he was reduced to bright light and stray particles, which even then were shattered into subatomic particles and so on and so forth until, only the raw cosmic essence remains, purged of the existence it had been a part of. Eons Later The mechanoid tumbled through Hyperspace, this was not simply the space between universes, it was the space between multiverses, an expanse of golden white light. His body was mostly red, with the kibble that stated he could transform into some manner of red truck. He sported a golden V shaped crest, a chrome face, green eyes, but he had a strands of purple hair barely visible poking out from under his helmet. "This absurd, this is wrong!" He shouted "I am Shiny, Lord Shiny, kin to gods, who were they to say I was wrong, who were they to...to...banish me from creation to this...void!" "Yes, wicked things aren't they..." said a voice "That we have in common and many things." The mechanoid stopped tumbling to turn and see who had spoke. The blue Ultranoid had a bucket shape helmet with horns on the side, and a toothbrush mustache. It sported boots, gloves, and chest armor, all blue, but the mechanoid knew what he saw was more mechanical than it would first seem. "Who are you...?" "I am a Dao, the last one, a disciple of the Shiny One, which I suspect you are blood related to. I have come here to assist you." He said bowing. "Assist me with what...?" "Why, reaching your full potential, and avenging the crime the 'Princes of Creation' committed so long ago against your fore bearer." "What does that mean...?" "It means, holy one, you...shall rise to the highest among the Divine." The mechanoid smirked a sinister wicked smirk. "Well now..." said the red giant "How did we miss this...?" He sat on a chair of gold, a U shape drifting in a starry black void in a circle of chrome, as nebulae and such surrounded him. His left eye was now Jade Green, and he looked to the black knight in mad armor and even crazier green flames, and the dark one with the head of a Xenomorph, each sitting in their own thrones also. "Hey, maybe we didn't..." said the dark knight "We're cosmically aware, I suspect we all knew, just never noticed, we do go throw a lot of information at any one time." "Huh, such fallibility from the likes of us?" said the dark one, his voice like a whisper. "Truly all things are to come to an end..." he said holding tight his scythe, the blade of it was a khopesh, sort of ancient Egyptian sword. "The end of all things is not just yet..." said the red giant "And we have time, time to marshal our forces, and draw up a battle plan. We have time...to end this once and for all..." "You speak of overstepping your boundaries...again." "Nay, I have no scheme to merge universes together. No, these things will find themselves together on their own, I will make sure of it." "Oh..." said the Dark Knight "what are you scheming?" The red giant's eyes flashed. "Oh ho..." "Clever..." said the dark one. The red giant raised his hand, his middle and index finger extended as a card of green energy formed between them and he threw it out into the ether. "The war against the blight is now begun..." said the red giant "Let the forces of the Light and the Divine gather for what will be a final battle." "Who shall we call for this battle...?" "This 'war'...and we shall call everyone, the good, the bad..." "The 'worse'...?" asked the grim one. "Let us not have to burn that bridge. For now it is time we chose a champion, one who can carry our torches into the depths of depravity." "I have an idea of whom may serve this role best." Part 2: Towards the End Sol stood out over the terrace, his view was that of the multiverse, a vast expanse beyond any mortal man's wildest dreams. In his hand was a deck of cards, all of them glowing emerald and gold. With a swing of his hand, he sent them flying outwards, out into creation. These flew, they did not fall, for they moved across space-time zones and the vacuous bulk between them, with speed beyond speed and purpose. When they came upon their goal their reactions were similar but different. In three universes, so close together, they three different mortals, each tied to a prince, one clad in dark attire was given a card, bearing a message. The other two were bathed in light, the cards transformed, to gift them with power and purpose. One card went into a magniverse sealed (but not really), a somewhat mad place, where Parodies lurked. It went to crown a mortal with the title, position and responsibility of Chosen One. In three sane universes, three cards were sent, to urge three old friends to seek each other out again. For their power was needed. In another corner of creation, one focused on Titans of metal, not light or cosmic energy, a ship flew, one of Sol's design. Into it flew a card, call from back from oblivion several heroic sparks and cladding them in living metal, to crew the ship to its destination. Still others, did not glow, they did not shine, they instead, they sped towards the myriad universes...and waited. In the Heart of Heresy The mass was...unholy in every sense of the word. The planet sized amalgamation of junk was covered in rust and polluted with putrid sickly green energies. Green slime and technorganic growths had spread about within the core of it all, a tower, an almost tree like structure from within which a light shined. It was a sickly green light, the same one being pumped and tooled through out the place. Towards it walked Dao, the blue Ultranoid with the stupid bucket helmet and Hitler mustache. Only now his left arm was covered in a mass of rusting panel, glowing green diodes and tubing. "You called me...?" said Dao. "Yes..." said the mechanoid's voice from within "I have sensed it, seen it, they have made their move." "They...?" "The Princes." "It is too little, too late, with the Horde of Madness revived by your light and grace, we are poised to storm the Shroud and strike at the core beyond that!" "No...we have come to far to be beaten by overconfidence. Whatever their choices, they were made to give them to hope of beaten us, destroying us. They have already purged the blood of Anathemus from much of creation, spread its halt and turned it back. If we fail now, that will be it. The legacy of the Da-O, MY INHERITANCE...will be gone from creation." "Heresy, they will not destroy the light of the shiny one. Yet how can they, giants of light fight for our cause, titans of steel and science have amassed in your name, and even eldritch gods have to worship the light of Shiny. We have beasts and soldiers and sockpuppets, all poised to spread the light of Dao even unto the thrown of the Maker of Light!" "Let loose the dogs of Dao, let them slip into murder sprees on those who would oppose our supremacy!" "Dao vults..." Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works